First Time
by RociFri
Summary: Cuando dos personas se aman con locura, lo normal es querer tener sexo, entregarse con pasión y fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo/Colección de drabbles ShikaIno (con un toque de SasuIno). Drabble 8 UP: En el que Ino acepta.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido lemmon/lime.

 **Drabble 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **First Time**

 _En el que es problemático_

 **.**

 **L** os rayos del Sol se disipaban ocultos en las montañas, y la noche caía despacio en colores traviesos que se filtraban por la ventana.

El corazón de los dos palpitaba con fuerza, impulsados por el deseo que se combinaba con una masa de nervioso esplendor.

Ambos lo anhelaban, Ino y Shikamaru.

Habían planeado por tanto tiempo, y buscado la oportuna situación, para consumar el acto con el que sellarían su profundo amor. Fueron meses de esperar, pero al fin se encontraban solos.

—Shika —murmuró en sus labios, besando con ensoñación la carnosidad de ellos.

Él no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra, simplemente se dejó llevar por el recorrido de sensaciones que le provocaba sentir la platinada piel de la mujer que amaba.

Las caricias aumentaron y pronto fue insuficiente conformarse con eso. Shikamaru hundió sus dedos en los muslos de ella, dibujando posesivamente con rojo algunas marcas. Recorrió poco a poco las piernas que lo enloquecían hasta escuchar el dulce gemido que le hizo hervir la sangre.

—Ino, cállate —pidió aún cuando fuera el causante.

Viajó por la esbelta figura de la rubia, cruzando las curvas infinitas con estupefacción. Ino era hermosa, como una diosa de la época antigua.

Y entonces el viaje que emprendió se detuvo. Clavó los castaños ojos en los senos de ella y se maravilló por lo perfectamente redondos que posaban en lo alto, saboreando lo que en su mente imaginaba que podría hacer.

Sin consideración, apretó con fuerza el pecho izquierdo, sonriendo con triunfo cuando ella gritó de nuevo su placer.

—Mierda, Shika —mordió su labio inferior.

—Lo haré ahora…

—Sí…

Su primera vez, ninguno era experto en el campo sexual, pero juraban que aprenderían juntos.

Con temor, Shikamaru osó desabotonar la blusa de Ino, tragando saliva en cada movimiento y esperando fundir su boca en los montículos que sobresalían seductoramente.

Uno a uno lo estaba consiguiendo.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió frenéticamente, despertando la consciencia de los amantes, que se separaron con violencia.

—Shika, cariño… ¡Oh!

La voz femenina se perdió entre algo que parecía ser confusión.

—Tks... mamá, creí que habías salido de compras.

Los adolescentes se vieron envueltos en una ola de vergüenza, señalando el carmín en cada una de sus mejillas.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí, jovencito?

La furia se apoderó de la señora Nara.

Shikamaru e Ino estaban metidos en un nuevo problema, del cual no sería sencillo escapar, a menos que tuvieran una muy buena explicación que solventara sus gestos de _"chicos calientes"._

* * *

N/A:

Esta será una colección de drabbles (o viñetas), todos referentes a la misma temática y relacionados entre sí.

No sé cuantos drabbles vaya a escribir, pero probablemente pocos.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido lemmon/lime.

 **Drabble 2**

* * *

 **.**

 **First Time**

 _En el que son observados_

 **.**

 **E** sta era su oportunidad perfecta.

Al principio lo creyeron absurdo, pero dado que pasaron todo un mes sin verse (como castigo de Yoshino), su deseo estaba mucho más ardiente que nunca.

La música era muy fuerte, y el bullicio fuera de la habitación era muy molesto.

Pero todo parecía desvanecerse cuando Ino besaba lentamente su cuello.

Serían las gotas de alcohol que ingirieron los dos, sería que la extrañó demasiado; sería cualquier cosa, pero Ino estaba tan libidinosa que su excitación creció.

Shikamaru saboreó sus labios carmesí, mordiéndola ferozmente entre cada roce, adentrando su lengua para jugar con la de ella.

Ino soltó una risilla picara y le guiñó un ojo. Mientras movían sus bocas en un mismo combate, la mano de la rubia aterrizó en el miembro de Shikamaru, estimulándolo por encima de los pantalones.

Él gruñó apacible y tumbó a Ino en la cama, poniéndose justo encima de ella. La contempló fijamente bajo él, sonrojada y con el cabello ligeramente desordenado; era preciosa.

—Está vez serás mía.

Ino gimió cuando Shikamaru la despojó de su blusa color azul y comenzó a besar la piel expuesta de sus pechos, luego sus dedos luchaban por apoderarse de uno de sus pezones.

Bajó su sostén sin problema. La lengua de él se enrolló en uno de sus montículos, lamiendo con desesperación.

Ella gimió, gritando su nombre, luego gemía más fuerte y volvía a gritar incoherencias.

Los dos estaban perdidos en su propio placer.

Y, como podía, Ino acariciaba el falo de su amante con perspicacia, extrayéndolo para incrementar las sensaciones en él. Shikamaru gruñía con más intensidad conforme ella lo masturbaba.

—Dobe no puedes… Qué demonios…

La puerta se abrió y ellos pararon en seco, todavía sorprendidos pero sin separarse. Shika con el seno de Ino en la boca e Ino con su mano en el pene de Shika, y frente a ellos un tercero.

Sasuke llegó en el momento más inoportuno, y como testigo de aquella escena se quedó petrificado. Literalmente paralizado, pues ni si quiera pestañeaba.

Los dos chicos se acomodaron rápidamente, volviendo todo a su lugar y tratando de improvisar, esperando que una excusa se les montara en la cabeza.

—Teme, te dije que el baño estaba por… ¡Oh guau!

Naruto llegó como último intruso y con él todo un torrente de preguntas.

—¡Problemático!

Gritó Ino enfurecida al mismo tiempo que caminaba, pasando de ellos, para perderse en el gentío de la fiesta.

Shikamaru suspiró, respondiendo únicamente con un "Tks" a todo lo del rubio.

Y Sasuke, permanecía inmóvil.

* * *

N/A:

Dejen reviews porque sino me pongo triste.

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Drabble 3**

* * *

 **.**

 **First Time**

 _En el que hay celos_

 **.**

Shikamaru estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

Esa tarde caminó con entusiasmo hacia la floristería de su novia. Por la mañana se dio la tarea de investigar un par de hoteles en internet que, seguramente, le encantarían a Ino; sobre todo por la iniciativa del moreno para esas cosas.

Estaba muy emocionado, aunque aparentemente no lo demostrara.

Pero, indudablemente sus cejas se fruncieron cuando lo vio allí.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la entrada y la campanilla sonó, se paró a un costado para vigilarlo con los brazos cruzados.

Ino lo contempló desde su lugar, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de esas que le decían: _¡Ey, sálvame!_

Asimismo, el acompañante lo miró también, pero de manera fría y poco expresiva. Shikamaru enfadó un poco más.

—¿Qué tal un ramo de tulipanes? —mencionó Ino para el hombre que permanecía a su lado.

—Hnm. No.

Ino bufó rendida y fastidiada.

—Ok. Rosas, no. Crisantemos, no. Orquídeas, no. Gardenias, no. Tulipanes, no —fue tachando una lista en sus manos—. ¿Tienes al menos una idea sobre lo que quisieras comprar, Sasuke?

El aludido negó con la cabeza y se metió las manos a los bolsillos. Ino pensó que era todo un caso, especialmente cuando ni él tenía en mente lo que quería.

—Lo pensaré… Adiós.

Ino rió bajito, alzando su mano para despedirse de él.

No obstante, el joven parecía no querer irse. Se quedó ahí todavía unos diez segundos más, mirándola.

—Adiós —repitió el gesto con su mano.

Él asintió.

—Adiós, Uchiha —Shikamaru le tocó 'amigablemente' el hombro, recibiendo únicamente un gruñido por respuesta.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y cruzó la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Tanto Ino como Shikamaru lo siguieron con los ojos.

Cuando éste desapareció, Ino dejó soltar un fuerte suspiro. Shikamaru lo notó y caminó hacia su novia y ella lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Es como la quinta vez que viene. ¡Y nunca compra nada!

Shikamaru enarcó el ceño, sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Le gustas —aseguró mientras besaba sus labios—. Tks. Problemático.

Lo dedujo al recordar que hace una semana él los había encontrado semidesnudos, y por el ridículo brillo que tenía.

Ino carcajeó.

—Probablemente.

—Pero eres mía —la cargó con audacia para sentarla encima del mostrador. Ino envolvió la cintura del castaño con sus piernas, casi con urgencia.

—Toda tuya.

Lo besó apasionadamente, descargando todo el deseo en su boca.

—Tengo unas opciones de hoteles —susurró en su oído y ella se estremeció.

Ino acarició la formada espalda de su novio dentro de la camiseta. Estaba por decir algo cuando…

La campanilla sonó de nuevo.

Era Sasuke.

Ino se reincorporó en el suelo y acomodó sus ropas.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Sasuke? –fingió ser amable.

—Hnm… no lo sé.

Shikamaru casi lo fulmina mentalmente.

Ese chico le traería muchos problemas.

* * *

N/A:

Dejen reviews si les gustó. Si no les gustó dejen reviews :D

Gracias por leer!

De verdad muchas gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Drabble 4**

* * *

 **.**

 **First Time**

 _En el que conversan apenadamente_

 **.**

 **—** Si nos vamos ahora —Shikamaru comprobó el horario en el reloj de su muñeca—. Más las tres horas en el hotel, estoy seguro que podremos llegar aquí a las ocho en punto.

Ino lo pensó un minuto.

—Okey. Hagámoslo —lo miró con valentía.

Todo parecía ir como viento en popa. Pero la madre de Ino llegó hasta ellos con una bandeja repleta de galletas caseras, las colocó en la mesita de madera y tomó asiento junto a Shikamaru.

—Hija —la mujer mordió una de las galletas y les sonrió—. ¿A dónde iban?

Ino ruborizó, apartando la mirada de inmediato.

—Al parque.

—¿Es verdad, Shikamaru? —el aludido se sacudió. La madre de Ino lo obligó a verla. Ella parecía analizarlo—. Es mentira.

Declaró y Shikamaru sudó, nervioso.

—Escuchen —la mujer suspiró—. Están en la edad donde las hormonas se les alborota y todo es besitos y arrumacos —mordió otra galleta—. Sexo, pues.

Los chicos se avergonzaron tanto que desearon desaparecer.

—Los entiendo —les guiñó un ojo. Ino estaba tan roja que Shikamaru supuso que hacía un gran esfuerzo por evitar gritarle—. Sé que desean hacer el amor… o como lo dirían ustedes los jóvenes. Cojer —soltó una carcajadita—. Sólo quiero que sepan algo.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, pero evitaban intercambiar miradas a toda costa.

—Ino, sé que eres virgen...

—Mamá —se quejó, enfrentándola.

—No, hija. Shikamaru tiene que saberlo por si quiere casarse contigo, ¿verdad, Shikamaru?

Cuando escuchó su nombre se reincorporó de inmediato.

—Eh… —se rascó la cabeza. En su rostro se leía la palabra: _problemático_.

—Te dolerá, Ino. Cuando Shikamaru penetre en ti, te dolerá mucho y sangrarás.

—Mamá —susurró de nuevo, apretando con los dedos la parte baja de su falda.

—Y tú no te salvarás, Shika. No señor —lo señaló—. A ti también te dolerá. Imagina que pretendes meter tu dedo en un pequeño hoyito…

Shikamaru tragó saliva. No hacía calor, pero estaba sudando hasta por dónde nunca había sudado antes.

—Si quieren ir al hotel, vayan.

La mujer siguió comiendo.

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa de Ino y una vez fuera, se permitieron exhalar y respirar. Shikamaru e Ino se observaron.

—¿Aún quieres ir? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé —se sostuvo del codo con otra mano—. Vayamos al parque ¿sí? Necesito borrar todo esto de mi mente.

Shikamaru sonrió y le besó la frente.

—Oye Ino. No tenemos por qué apresurarnos —entrelazó su mano con la de él—. Si se da, se dará. Sí muero de ganas de hacerlo, pero mi amor por ti no consiste solamente en ello.

El rostro de Ino se iluminó.

—Por eso te amo, tonto.

ÉL acarició delicadamente el mentón de la rubia, se acercó a sus labios…

—Ah. No olviden usar condón.

Casi les gritó la madre de Ino.

—¡Mamá!

Chilló, jalando a su novio con enojo.

* * *

N/A:

Tengo mis dudas al respecto de este drabble... siento que no les gustará xD

Háganmelo saber con un comentario.

En el próximo tendremos más protagonismo de Sasuke, muajaja.

Por ahora estos dos dejarán de intentarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Drabble 5**

* * *

 **.**

 **First Time**

 _En el que se encuentra con un muchacho azabache_

 **.**

Ino no sabía por qué. Cada vez que regresaba la mirada hacia atrás, a los costados, al frente, o cualquier lado, él estaba ahí.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de una graciosa casualidad; algo extraña, pero, a fin de cuentas, graciosa. No obstante, cambió de parecer cuando ver sus ojos ónix se volvió algo muy recurrente.

Sasuke estaba allí, donde fuera que ella estuviera.

Si Ino tenía turno en el hospital, Sasuke merodeaba por los pasillos un par de veces. Si le tocaba atender la floristería, entraba, pero nunca compraba nada. Si era momento de entrenar, Sasuke también lo hacía en el mismo sitio.

Vale. Era divertido al inicio, mas ahora la inquietaba.

Él nunca le había dicho ninguna palabra, ni tampoco Ino intentó hacerlo conversar. Podría decirse que cada quién iba por su propio camino. Pero, joder, parecía que Sasuke la estuviera acosando todos los días.

Y fue el colmo esa noche, cuando Ino se despertó asustada a causa de un ruido que provenía de su ventana. Sin embargo, al vislumbrar la figura de Uchiha en el balcón, se sintió invadida y meramente molesta.

Eso ya no era una casualidad. ¡Al diablo con eso! A Uchiha Sasuke se le botó la canica con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? —preguntó en un susurro furioso, aferrándose a la bata de dormir para que éste no la descubriera en camisón.

El azabache la observó fijamente. E Ino descubrió que no existía odio, hostilidad o frialdad en su mirada. Eran un par de pupilas oscuras con un poco de brillo.

—Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti.

Respondió, así simplemente. A Yamanaka se le erizaron los vellos de la nunca.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Chist —la mandó a callar y ella obedeció.

Pensó en lo mucho que deseó que Sasuke confesara su amor por ella; cuánto anheló que aquéllo sucediera. Mas, ahora que era real ya no le causaba la misma emoción. Ino no amaba a Sasuke, y agradeció mentalmente que éste nunca le hubiera correspondido en el pasado, porque entonces nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que el verdadero amor siempre estuvo junto a ella.

La rubia elevó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Está mal que sienta eso por ti? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Pues claro! Yo no te amo —hizo énfasis—. Yo amo a Shikamaru.

Sasuke gruñó, frunció el ceño y arrugó la frente. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, y entonces desapareció.

Ino solamente percibió una corriente de frío que fue capaz de mover las cortinas. Suspiró pesadamente, imaginando que, cuando le contara a su novio, se iría para atrás.

El moreno no era especialmente celoso, pero alguna reacción tendría.

Ella amaba a Shikamaru y eso era todo.

* * *

N/A:

Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios.

Se los agradezco infinitamente, a cada una de las personas que siguen leyendo estos drabbles. En especial a quienes me comentan y me son fieles cada vez que actualizo. En esta ocasión me temo que no podré responderles por mensaje privado, y es que tengo poquito tiempo.

De antemano les digo que Sasuke ya no tendrá apariciones; solamente una pequeña en el siguiente, o quizá sea solo una mención.

También faltan como unos tres o cuatro drabbles más para que esta aventura termine.

Muchas gracias por leer!

No te olvides de dejar review, de lo contrario... no, pues no pasará nada, pero déjame un comentario de todos modos.

Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Drabble 6**

* * *

 **.**

 **First Time**

 _En el que dos hombres se enfrentan_

 **.**

La lluvia comenzó a volverse con intensidad. Las gruesas gotas caían con fuerza, y el viento se trasformaba frío. Pero Shikamaru, desde la punta de una rama en el bosque, no tenía opción.

Fumó un cigarrillo. Tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, porque Ino siempre conseguía regañarlo. Ahora solamente fumaba en ocasiones especiales, o cuando algo le preocupaba.

Y eso, esa situación, de verdad que le preocupaba.

Se terminó el cigarro, pero al momento sacó otro. Intentó contemplar las nubes grises, pero no tenían ninguna figura, sólo era lluvia.

Entonces su mirada se desvió hacia el césped, observando atentamente los movimientos de aquella persona, que entrenaba sin descanso, bajo sus pies.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más permanecerás vigilándome?

Escuchó la ronca voz. Aspiró el humo de su tabaco y lo observó sereno. Sin elección, bajó de un salto al piso, y las gotas lo empararon con rapidez.

El otro metió las manos a los bolsillos, y aunque estaba cansado, se permitió examinarlo con frialdad.

Los dos hombres se veían intensamente, envueltos en un ambiente sumamente incómodo, donde la tensión era casi palpable. Los dos tenían un carácter muy orgulloso, y se podía distinguir que ni por tantito se agradaban entre sí. Se odiaban.

—Uchiha —habló determinante.

—Nara —escupió su nombre como con asco.

El aludido endureció la cara. Tenía que ser directo.

—Te gusta ella, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta ella —afirmó.

Shikamaru apretó los puños de las manos.

—Ino es mi novia. Creo que no es ético rondar la novia de un camarada.

—¿Camarada? —sonrió de medio lado—. Disculpa si no te tengo en la misma posición.

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Yo tampoco —se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, aléjate de ella.

—No. Yo creo que no. Yamanaka es… diferente. Yamanaka es una kunoichi fuerte. Inteligente. Su clan es poderoso —le dedicó una expresión divertida—. Y para qué negarlo. Es bella...

—Es mi novia —hizo énfasis—. Sé cómo es, y te quedas corto.

—Es perfecta para comenzar a restaurar mi clan.

Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo, sin poder contener su rabia hacia Uchiha. Iba a golpearlo, tenía tantas ganas de quebrarle un par de huesos; mas la expresión altanera en el rostro de Sasuke, le gritó que éste no lucharía. No lo consideraba rival, y eso lo cabreó más. Pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse.

—Aléjate. Ino te detesta más que nadie en la aldea.

—Lo sé.

—La próxima vez no usaré palabras, Uchiha.

—No es como que me asustes —declaró irónico, cruzado de brazos—. Un mes, ¿cierto, Nara?

Él bufó, furioso.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Tengo todo un mes para acercarme a Yamanaka —caminó y chocó a propósito su hombro con el de él—. Tú encárgate de cumplir esa misión.

Nara crujió los dientes.

—Aunque esté fuera un mes, incluso seis, o un año, Ino nunca cambiará de parecer.

De eso estaba seguro. Ino lo amaba sinceramente, se lo demostraba todos los días y él no dudaba de su amor. Sin embargo, le preocupaba de sobremanera que Uchiha pudiera hacerle algo, le aterraba no estar ahí para protegerla.

* * *

N/A:

Muchas gracias por leer!

No te olvides de dejar review, de lo contrario... no, pues no pasará nada, pero déjame un comentario de todos modos.

Gracias!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Drabble 7**

* * *

 **.**

 **First Time**

 _En el que hay una cajita negra a la espera_

 **.**

Un mes. Solamente un mes y estaría de regreso. Únicamente tendría que preocuparse por seguir con vida. Eso era todo. Seguir vivo y regresar con la mujer que amaba.

No es que fuera algo nuevo para él, incluso había hecho misiones mucho más peligrosas. Pero cuando se es ninja, nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser la última vez.

—¡Cabeza de piña!

Escuchó esa voz, la misma que siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de él. Sonrió de medio lado, mirándola acercarse, corriendo con la rubia melena toda enmarañada.

—Ino.

Ella lo besó rápidamente, aferrándose al varonil cuerpo de su novio, sin importarle que todavía no recobraba la respiración.

—Ino —repitió, perdiendo los ojos en el interior de su boca.

—Shika —lo abrazó fuerte, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho—. No creíste que realmente no vendría a despedirte, ¿o sí?

—No. Por supuesto que no —sonrió de nuevo.

—Escucha, Shika. Lo de ayer… fui una tonta —sollozó quedito—. Yo ya sabía que le gustaba a Sasuke.

Shikamaru abrió un poco los ojos.

—Tks. Ya sabía.

—¿Eh?, ¿cómo?

—Uchiha es bastante obvio —rodó los ojos.

Ino terminó asintiendo.

—Y aún así te dije cosas que no son ciertas, para nada. Soy una tonta.

—Sí —acarició el largo y rubio cabello—. Y una mujer muy problemática. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa. Te amo.

La besó profundamente. El beso no fue lento, fue apasionado y lleno de deseo. Las manos de Shikamaru se apoderaron de la cintura de Ino, acercándola mucho más. Más cerca, más cerca, más cerca, hasta estar a la nada de distancia.

—Te amo —susurró ella, en sus labios.

—Te amo —palpó sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Te veré dentro de un mes, Shika —entrelazó los dedos con los de él, abrazándolo una vez más y sin desear separarse.

—Hasta entonces…

Shikamaru besó tiernamente la frente de su novia, luego la miró por un segundo más y dijo adiós al mismo tiempo que atravesaba las grandes puertas con pasos pequeños, como si hubiera estado esperando que las palabras se le desatoraran de la garganta.

Quería decirle a Ino que mantuviera a Uchiha justo al tope, y decirle que al regresar él… él se armaría de valor. Finalmente lo haría.

Y mientras caminaba por el bosque y se unía a sus compañeros, tocaba la pequeña caja negra que guardó esa mañana en su bolsillo. Esa cajita que era especial para Ino.

Al terminar su misión en Suna, podría volver y entregársela. Sí, estaba seguro que lo haría.

* * *

N/A:

Mil gracias por leer :D :D

No te olvides de dejar review, de lo contrario... no, pues no pasará nada, pero déjame un comentario de todos modos.

Gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Drabble 8**

* * *

 **.**

 **First Time**

 _En el que Ino acepta_

 **.**

Extrañaba a Shikamaru a horrores, contaba los días para volver a verlo y abrazarlo, para besarlo y decirle que lo amaba con infinita locura. Y si no fuera porque la campanilla sonó, seguiría pensando en él.

Y de inmediato frunció el entrecejo al reparar en la figura masculina que acababa de ingresar a la tienda.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Sasuke? —dijo de mala gana, sin ni siquiera intentar disimular su mal genio.

—Hnm.

Se acercó hasta el mostrador, y una vez frente a Ino, se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente. Ino rodó los ojos, restándole importancia; no se dejaría intimidar, claro que no.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que quieres? —puso los brazos en jarra—. Porque el día de hoy estoy muy ocupada —señaló con el cuello un par de vasijas con flores sin armar todavía— y no tengo tiempo para…

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos.

—¿Eres sorda? —sonrió de medio lado ante el semblante furioso de la rubia—. Dije que necesito tu ayuda, Yamanaka.

Ino tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no soltarle una palabrota. Aunque le dirigió una mirada que decía: _púdrete, Uchiha, púdrete, púdrete._ El joven no se inmutó ni un poco, por lo que Ino tuvo que obligarse a respirar profundo.

Después de unos segundos, habló.

—De todas formas, ¿para qué quieres mi ayuda?

—Hnm —desvió la cara para otro lado, e Ino no supo comprender porqué—. Mi jardín —susurró.

—¿Tu qué? —se inclinó sobre el mostrador para poder escucharlo.

—Tks —chasqueó la lengua—. El jardín Uchiha.

En ese momento, Sasuke se giró hacia adelante. Grave error.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke chocaron directamente con los aguamarinas de Ino. Se encontraban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, que Sasuke podía aspirar perfectamente el aroma a rosas del cabello de Ino.

Ino se quedó quieta, observando a Sasuke por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Luego, fue Ino quien rompió el contacto visual, carraspeando la garganta y volviendo a su lugar, a una distancia más considerable. No, ella prefería evitar cualquier contacto con aquel chico, sobre todo cuando conocía los posibles "sentimientos" de él hacia ella.

No obstante, un jardín era un jardín.

—Yamanaka ¿me ayudarás?

Ella tragó duro. Su pasión y amor le impedían dejar morir un jardín.

—Este… yo…

Simplemente no podía.

—Yo…

¿Qué debía hacer? Sasuke estaba ahí, pidiéndole ayuda, quizá sus intenciones no eran malas, o quizá buscaba una oportunidad mientras Shikamaru estaba fuera de la aldea. Quizá estaba exagerando al imaginar que todo giraba en torno suyo. Porque pudiera ser que Sasuke ni siquiera pensara en ella desde que lo rechazó. Ella reconocía el gran orgullo que poseía.

—De acuerdo.

Aceptó. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Ella amaba a Shikamaru.

* * *

N/A:

Mil gracias por leer :D :D

Agradezco enteramente sus comentarios.

(Mi amor hacia el SasuIno me orilló a meter a Sasuke en la historia. Un poco de drama no viene mal, ¿o si?)


End file.
